QuickMan.EXE
QuickMan.EXE is an incredibly fast NetNavi in the Mega Man Battle Network series operated by Speedy Dave (Hayami Daisuke). Game History ''Mega Man Network Transmission During the events of ''Mega Man Network Transmission, Lan Hikari gets a message from Mayl that the bank has been locked down and cannot be opened, and Roll is lost inside the system trying to open it. Lan and MegaMan must go inside the defense system. At the end of the area, they find QuickMan who has lost his mind due to the Zero Virus. After being defeated, QuickMan receives the instruction to jack out, and he does so. *Hit Points: 500 *Element: None Attacks *'QuickShield' (0) - QuickMan brings up a shield whenever MegaMan tries to hit him. Immediately after putting up his shield, he launches a QuickBoomerang. *'QuickBoomerang' (40) - QuickMan throws a boomerang that arches back to him. He either does this immediately after putting up his shield, or he will jump and throw the boomerang in mid-air. Unlike the Mega Man Battle Network 2 version, this QuickMan is invincible while moving, and can be stopped by shooting, where he will throw his boomerang at MegaMan either quickly or slowly. If MegaMan fails to shoot him in time, QuickMan will boost around the arena hitting MegaMan. ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 QuickMan is sent to Okuden Dam to destroy it with explosives to demonstrate the power of Gospel. He is located inside the fourth bomb in the dam. When MegaMan.EXE fights and defeat him, he reveals that he is the trigger for the bomb and attempts to blow up. However, ProtoMan.EXE arrives in time and deletes him. He later reappears in the Gospel base and is once again defeated by MegaMan. Abilities *Whilst QuickMan is not moving, he will quickly block every attack with his blades (save breaking attacks), and is vulnerable after he attacks or while he is zipping about in the battlefield. *'Quick Boomerang:' QuickMan will fire a boomerang down the row, it is used in all three forms. Also his v3 form only can fire it in a figure-8 formation. *'Double Boomerang:' QuickMan will fire two boomerangs down two different rows. *'Quick Slash (V-Sword):' When QuickMan v2 and v3 has less than half of its HP MAX he can use this attack, he can move up to the player and slash in a WideSword-esque manner. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior QuickMan is operated by Speedy Dave and is a member of Gospel. MegaMan fights and defeat him, but it turns out that it was just a demonstration to make people take better care of nature. Then a Gospel Navi appears and attempts to delete him for not destroying the dam, however MegaMan and QuickMan defeat him. Rockman.EXE Beast In ''Rockman.EXE Beast, Zoano QuickMan is a member of the Gregar Army. He was sent to capture Trill from Lan Hikari. Both QuickMan and Lan fought each other on the ship before Zoano GateMan of the Falzar army interfered by remotely crashing a truck into QuickMan. This interruption gave Lan enough time to attack back, resulting in the deletion of QuickMan. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' *'Quick Boomerang:' MegaMan throws a boomerang like QuickMan. *'QuickMan:' QuickMan appears, freezing the screen, and throwing his boomerang. ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Gallery QuickManEXEConcept.jpg|Concept art of QuickMan.EXE. QuickMan.Exe concept art.png| Concept art of QuickMan.Exe. zoan_quickman_exe_tf_by_dylan613-dc04wn4.png|Quickman.EXE as a Zoano. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Null bosses